


The Law of Diminished Returns

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marvel Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Diminished Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Law of Diminished Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006275) by [daroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos). 



  



End file.
